


Persona 5 NG+ challenge

by Shinya_Shinozaki



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinya_Shinozaki/pseuds/Shinya_Shinozaki
Summary: Just an idea which you, dear Author, might like





	Persona 5 NG+ challenge

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any grammatic or punctual mistakes, i'm sorry. English is not my mother-tongue. Russian is.

One of my many ideas, actually. 

Just a good old time travel fix-it fanfiction, where female Akira has already gone through the whole ordeal 8 times. 8 times where everything had gone south from the start and everyone died (different times - different deaths preferably. Hey, I love the suffering!).  
This is the ninth try and Akira feels that this is the very last one 'cause she is already emotionally and mentally exhausted almost to the brink of shattering and she's only barely keeping herself from going insane.

Preferably, with addition of songs.

 

Songs:

Emnily - У кошки девять жизней  
Канцлер Ги - Брат мой, брат

If you decide to write the lyrics into the ff, PM for translation.

Bonus points for:

1)some kind of a dream cycle for Thieves + Akechi and Sojiro: they dream of all 8 previous tries, die, and the last thing they see and/or hear is Akira

2)connected to 1). Some time in Sojiro's dream cycle when he dies, he hears Akira call him Dad

3)Akira dies in final battle but everyone else is alive


End file.
